pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:D/Mo Balthazar's Forge Runner
The Balthazar's Forge Runner is designed to run from Beacon's Perch to Droknar's Forge on an utmost reliable level. In combination with Eternal Aura it is possible to maintain Avatar of Balthazar all the time giving the runner a superior armor boost which works effectively together with the superior usage of the Dervish's backup skills, and the monk's anti-conditions, and further anti-hex skills. This leaves the build open to no weaknesses making it an utmost reliable all-round runner in most parts Tyria, and Cantha, or even for the standard Kodash Bazaar run in Nightfall. Attributes and Skills prof=dervi/mo name="Balthazar's Forge Runner" windpr=6+1 earthp=12+1 mystic=11+1+1Auraof BalthazarAm UnstoppableStabilityRegenerationBoonRestorationVeil/build Equipment Insignias & Runes * Any armor-giving Insignia for all your Armor parts whereas Windwalker Insignias are utmost recommended due to the large armor bonus vs. any damage with this Enchantment-heavy build. * Rune of Major or Superior Vigor Weapons It is recommended to always carry two weapon sets, one providing high-energy, and one with an armor bonus with you. Weapon Set #1 * Any one-handed weapon with +5 Energy, and +20% longer Enchantments: Totem Axe, Rajazan's Fervor, etc. * Any perfect Enchanted Shield, such as Jacqui's Aegis giving a definite armor bonus of +8 to all armor parts. Weapon Set #2 * Any Staff with +20% longer Enchantments and +15 Energy or more, such as The Yakslapper. * Kerrsh's Staff is a great staff that has +15 energy with no -regen but lacks the +20% enchantment buff General Avatar of Balthazar * This avatar gives you a superior Armor boost, and a constant 33% running speed. * Keep the Avatar up at any time with the use of Eternal Aura which you can prematurely end with Pious Restoration if necessary. Ranger Stepping By quickly zigzagging, strafing from left to right in a spammable manner, at an increased speed of 25% or higher, you can: * Evade most projectiles, and thus reduce the damage taken. * Deaggro enemies much faster. * Cause the enemies to not attack you as long as they would when you would run in a straight line. * Evade AoE spells directed towards a target such as Frozen Burst. * Reduce the danger of getting stuck and surrounded by enemies of a minimum because they cannot keep track of your movement. Note: The higher the running speed the better the result of evading projectiles. However, even at an increased speed of 25% Ranger Stepping has a huge deaggro effect. Healing * Cast Mystic Regeneration for +4 HP pips for each enchantment on you. Consider keeping up Holy Veil all the time working great together with Mystic Regeneration. * Vital Boon can be used as Health boost-up, as well as instant-heal spell in combination with Pious Restoration. Hex-Counters * Cast Holy Veil before encountering snare-casting enemies. * Use Pious Restoration to remove the first hexes on you. Make sure that you have some Enchantments up on you before you do so, such as Mystic Regeneration, or Vital Boon, whereas Vital Boon should be considered to be canceled first. * You can also tank out the hex if you want due to your high armor bonuses, and Mystic Regeneration. Countering Cripple Use "I am unstoppable!" to remove crippled. Other conditions may be out-regenerated by Mystic Regeneration. Anti-Stuck-Counters This build provides no teleportation spells for directly getting unstuck in situation where you are surrounded by enemies. However, the use of Eternal Aura helps a lot here. Eternal Aura is an Area of Effect spell, and due to the update, the A.I. responds critically to hit, breaking the aggro, and leaving you room for escape. * Keep up your health with Vital Boon, and Mystic Regeneration, and other Aiding skills. * Use Eternal Aura to make the enemies break aggro. It may need more than one activation of it to work. Usage Lornar's Pass Imps and Golems * Encounter these groups with a fully recharged and already up Holy Veil, and some Enchantments (in the case of Ice Golems: Fleeting Stability is a must). * Cast Pious Restoration for the first hexes to get removed. * Only cancel Holy Veil if you really have to, or feel it is necessary, as Holy Veil guarantees you that all hex-casting enemies take twice as long to cast their hexes. Worm Tunnel * Make sure you avoid the Ice Imp patrol at any cost. * Before entering the Tunnel (re)cast: Fleeting Stability, Mystic Regeneration, Vital Boon (in this order). * It is recommended to have Holy Veil up already, and to have a fully recast Avatar of Balthazar. Troll Tunnel * If you fear getting stuck here, lure the Mountain Trolls around the Icicles in the tunnel for a safe run-through. Tundra Giants * It is very comfortable to engage them with Holy Veil up in combination with Mystic Regeneration. * Vital Boon can be used too, but is oftentimes not necessary. Talus Chute * Cast Holy Veil, Vital Boon, Mystic Regeneration, and Fleeting Stability (in this order) when engaging the first Azures. * Recast the given Enchantments to encounter the Avicaras for taking nearly no damage at all. Possible Routes With the help of this build you are able to run the following high-level routes on a highly reliable level: # Droknar's Forge Run # Camp Rankor to Deldrimor War Camp # Copperhammer Mines to Iron Mines of Moladune # Iron Mines of Moladune to Marhan's Grotto to Thunderhead Keep # Elona Reach (Mission) # Infusion Run # Yohlon Haven to Kodash Bazaar (you must be worm-ascended) See Also See these builds for further in-sights into the Droknar's Forge run or slightly different builds following other approaches to successfully complete the given runs: * D/A Dark Silence Runner * D/Mo Avatar of Dwayna Runner Video Footage Below you can find example runs of this build in video form. It is recommended to download the high-quality version of it as it provides the best audio and video quality for viewing the run. * Lornar's Pass by Feena Chan - Veoh Video (Good quality, streaming) * Ranger Stepping by Feena Chan - Veoh Video (Good quality, streaming) Note: Veoh offers the possibility to download the original source video that has been uploaded. By choosing to download the full video to your PC you will get to know the true promise of the high audio, and video quality of the original video file ( SCAM RIGHT HERE..VEOH IS A TROJAN. D/Mo Balthazar's Forge Runner